


Uncertainty (a Baby Hunt story)

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas is anxious about Alex’s pregnancy so he goes to his sister, Rachel, for advice.
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Rachel Hunt
Kudos: 4





	Uncertainty (a Baby Hunt story)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

His fingers hovered indecisively above the doorbell. His thoughts drifted from the quandary haunting his thoughts to the grievance in front of him. Reluctantly, he depressed the button, listening as the bell sounded inside the pristine home. 

After several moments, a woman slightly out of breath, with jet black hair up in a ponytail, and a young toddler on her hip answered the door. 

“You really should have invested in a door knocker,” he insisted as soon as the door opened, taking little care of her state. “It would really bring the aesthetics of the house together.”

“Tommy? What are you doing here?” Rachel questioned curiously; her younger brother was not one for making impromptu visits, especially not without Alex. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” He questioned matter-of-factly, trying to quell his racing pulse.

Her head shifted side to side, shaking away the look of confusion. “Of course, come on in. Excuse the mess.”

Rachel led him to the living room, gesturing for him to take a seat. She placed Henry on his play mat and brushed a kiss on his forehead before taking a seat nearby.

Thomas’s gaze settled on his nephew, who threw himself immediately onto the large, sensory caterpillar plush beside him. The pillow made a squeaky sound drawing a giggle from the child’s mouth. His still chubby arms wrapped around the plush’s neck as he pulled himself up, climbing on top of the creature. Henry squealed with delight as he rocked on the caterpillar, his tiny fists grasping tightly at the soft fabric.

It took her a moment, as her gaze too was on her son, to recognize her brother’s anxious expression. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

His attention never wavered from his nephew. “How did you know you were ready… to have a child?”

Rachel’s expression softened, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips. She had expected Thomas to be a hopeless bachelor forever, and now, here he was, asking about children. “I think it’s something you just feel inside. For me, it was like something was missing, and now, my world feels fuller.”

Thomas nodded thoughtfully, his apprehension not relieved.

“Are you and Alex thinking about kids?’

His face grew paler, his eyes filled with trepidation.

“Oh.” Rachel expressed, clasping her hands to her face. “She’s already pregnant?”

He nodded again, his head hanging a little lower.

“You’re not happy about it?”

He breathed purposefully, taking a moment to quell the storm of uncertainty raging inside of him. “No. I’m absolutely delighted. I’m just — what if we’re not ready? What if I’m not qualified to do this?”

“This isn’t something you can become qualified to do before it happens,” Rachel offered softly, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. “You learn as you go. I know that’s not in your nature. But for this once, you must learn to accept it. There are things you cannot control, events you can not plan for, and moments you could never have anticipated.”

“What do I do then? Isn’t there something?” He practically begged. Being out of control was not something to which he was accustomed. He was detail-oriented; in his films, as in life, he always planned for every eventuality. He had always been in control.

“You show up. You try. You learn. You love.” Rachel’s joyful countenance only grew as she shifted her attention back to her son. “You love that child with all you have, and that’s all you have to do. That’s the secret of parenthood. No one knows what they’re doing, but if you love your child, the rest will come, Tommy.”

“Rachel—” His typical calm and confident voice wavered with worry. “What if that’s not enough? What if I’m not enough? I didn’t understand children when I was a child.”

Henry’s legs kicked against the caterpillar, creating a rattling sound that further spurred his efforts onward. The two siblings sat wordlessly, gazing at the child.

“You’re going to be fine. I promise.”

“Excuse me if I don’t take that with the reassurance it was intended,” Thomas scolded.

Rachel couldn’t help but chuckle despite his stern tone. “I never thought I’d see the day that my little brother would ever doubt himself and consider himself—”

“Weak?” He interrupted, his face falling in his hands.

“Oh, Tommy. Not even in the slightest. Humility looks good on you.” Rachel shifted closer to her brother, her arm resting against his. “I’ve known you all of your life. You’ve never once doubted anything. You’ve always assumed you were right.”

“That’s because I was right.”

“Because you worked hard.”

“I prepared and could trust what I knew to be true.”

“I know, and that’s worked for you. This will be different.” She explained, trying to comfort him. “This won’t be easy. There will be days you lose and days that make you question everything, but one smile from your child and the whole world lights up and the worries and troubles disappear again. There is no joy quite like it.”

His heart still pounded in his chest, though he felt his breathing begin to calm. “What if—”

“No! Don’t do that. You can’t look at the what-ifs. There are so many, you’ll drive yourself crazy. Just know this.” She took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “I couldn’t be proud of the man you’ve become, and I know you’re going to be an amazing father.” 

“Thanks, Rachel.”

“What are older and wiser sisters for?” She smirked, nudging him playfully. “You and Alex are more than welcome to babysit Henry anytime if the practice would help you feel more prepared. Just know that it won’t be the same. I know you love Henry, but your own child—it’s beyond any rational feeling. I can’t wait for you to experience that—you and Alex both. I’m so happy for you, truly.”

“I’m going to be a father.” The words slipped almost silently from his lips. His eyes filled with tears at the notion.

“Yes, you are.” Rachel squealed, throwing her arms around his neck, ignoring her brother’s weak protests. “Congratulations, little brother.”


End file.
